Esprit(s) de Noël
by kalid1983
Summary: Petit OS de Noël. L'action se situe après le 410.
1. Chapter 1

**Dans un centre commercial, Madison, Wisconsin.****  
**  
C'était bientôt Noël et les magasins grouillaient de ces clients qui cherchent le cadeau idéal à la dernière minute. Mais ce n'était pas cette course aux achats qui avait attiré ces deux enfants qui déambulaient tranquillement dans les galeries, s'attardant sur telle ou telle vitrine, admirant les nombreuses illuminations qui jalonnaient leur chemin. Non, loin de toutes ces préoccupations d'adultes, ils étaient venus profiter des derniers moments d'euphorie et des animations festives qui leur étaient destinées juste avant Noël.

Deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, qui se tenaient la main. D'aucuns auraient pu s'imaginer le pire. Mais un œil averti aurait remarqué qu'ils partageaient la même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même nez, la même petite fossette sur la joue gauche et même jusqu'à ce grain de beauté à la commissure des lèvres. Et pourtant, Dieu seul savait qu'ils avaient bien plus en commun.

"Alors les enfants, quel âge avez-vous ?"

"Dix ans !" (en chœur)

"On est jumeaux ! Lui c'est mon petit frère Noé et moi c'est Lucie !"

"Dans tes rêves Lulu ! C'est moi l'aîné !"

"Mais t'es né le dernier !" (moue boudeuse)

"Ouep ! Mais conçu le premier. Donc c'est moi l'aîné !" (avec un regard victorieux)

"J'y comprendrais jamais rien à tout ça... En tout cas, tu resteras toujours pour moi mon petit frère..." (air innocemment innocent)

"Espèce de..."

L'animateur qui jusqu'ici contemplait avec un certain amusement ces querelles enfantines choisit néanmoins d'y mettre fin. D'autres enfants attendaient aussi leur tour et il voulait tout sauf que les parents viennent se plaindre à son chef et le fassent virer.

"Ok. Ok. Du calme les enfants... Installez-vous par là pendant que les lutins du Père Noël préparent vos cadeaux !..."

"M'sieur, M'sieur, j'peux vous demander un service...?" (un peu gêné)

"Mais bien sûr mon garçon. Je t'écoute !"

Le jeune Noé s'approcha de son oreille sous le regard pour le moins intrigué de sa sœur.

"Voilà, est-ce que vous pourriez...?"

L'animateur lui sourit et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?"

"C'est une surprise..."

"A tout à l'heure les enfants et le Père Noël viendra vous recevoir !..."

"T'as entendu ça Nono ? On va être reçus par le vieux monsieur au costume rouge et blanc et qui porte une grande barbe blanche !..." (moqueuse)

"Oh, la ferme !"

"Rappelle-moi qui a insisté pour venir ici ? On a passé l'âge de s'asseoir sur les genoux du Père Noël !"

"Alors pourquoi t'es venue ? T'avais qu'à rester à la maison !"

"Ah ah ah ! Et tu crois sincèrement que Maman aurait laissé son petit chéri sortir tout seul ? Non. Alors, où tu vas je vais et je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle !" (tout sourire)

"Génial !..." (en levant les yeux au ciel)

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle continua de plus belle quand elle vit l'air grognon qu'arborait son jumeau.

"Arrête ça !" (en tentant de se recoiffer tant bien que mal)

"Oh ! Si en plus on ne peut même plus s'amuser avec son petit fr..."

Le dernier mot mourut à ses lèvres. son frère venait de hurler. Trop occupé à se chamailler avec sa petite sœur, il n'avait pas vu arriver le lutin du Père Noël. Alors, quand celui-ci lui avait gentiment posé la main sur l'épaule pour lui demander de l'accompagner auprès du Père Noël, son cœur avait fait un bond. Son corps aussi. Passé l'étonnement, la jeune Lucie éclata de rire, ce qui eut le don de vexer son frère qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?"

"Toi" (entre deux éclats de rire)

"Tu peux t'arrêter maintenant. Tout le monde nous regarde."

"J'y peux rien. C'est toi qui voulais absolument venir ici et regarde-toi, tu as eu peur d'un malheureux lutin du Père Noël ! Plutôt comique, non ?

"Je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne pensais pas..."

Le pauvre lutin en question se confondait en excuses, mais les jumeaux n'en avaient cure. Il n'aurait pas été là que ç'aurait été la même chose.

"Peur ? Moi ? Tu rigoles ! J'ai juste été un peu surpris, c'est tout"

Nouveau fou rire.

"Je ne dirais pas ça... De ce que j'ai entendu, on aurait plutôt cru que tu venais de croiser un fantôme. Réjouis-toi, ce n'était que celui de ta jeunesse perdue !"

"Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à m'humilier comme ça ?" (attristé)

"Ce regard choqué peint sur ton visage, ça n'a pas de prix. Pour tout le reste, il y a..."

"Décidément, t'as rien compris. Tu sais pourtant ce que je pense de Noël... Je me fiche pas mal des cadeaux. Tout ce que je demande c'est..."

"T'es bien trop sentimental, mon pauvre Nono !" (en riant)

"J'te déteste !"

"Ouais, c'est ça, moi aussi !"

Le jeune Noé, au bord des larmes, se mit à courir en direction de la sortie, suivi de près par sa sœur.

"Et vos cadeaux ?"

"On revient, promis !"

"Fais pas la bête, quoi ! Reviens ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible à la fin !..."

Mais il n'écoutait plus. Emporté par son élan, il courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs sans se soucier du reste. Lucie accéléra sa course.

"Attention j'arrive ! Mais après il faudra pas venir pleurer si je te bats à la course !..."

Elle l'avait presque rattrapé lorsqu'il franchit les portes du centre commercial. Des pneus crissèrent. Il y eut des cris. Un bruit sourd. Puis ce fut le silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quelques jours plus tard, dans la chambre de Lucie.  
**  
La jeune fille était devant son miroir à contempler son pâle reflet. Depuis la mort de son jumeau, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne dormait plus. Elle ne mangeait presque plus. Elle sortait à peine. A quoi bon, puisque sa seule raison de vivre n'était plus ? Elle tourna la tête vers le cadre photo que lui avait offert son frère d'un air triste mais décidé.

"C'est toi qui as raison. J'ai manqué à ma promesse. Où tu vas je vais... Pourquoi je suis encore là alors que tu es tout seul, abandonné ? Tu as besoin de moi, Nono... Je le sais. Je le sens. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons bientôt réunis !..."

Elle prit le coupe-papier que lui avait offert sa mère pour son anniversaire et en pressa la lame sur la chair tendre de ses poignets. Le sang coulait doucement mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle se laissa traîner vers son lit et s'y installa, les yeux rivés sur la fameuse photo. Soudain, elle vit son frère apparaître en retrait. Elle lui sourit et tendit son bras vers lui. Il était venu pour elle. Du moins elle le pensait. Son frère ne bougeait pas. Il restait là à la regarder souffrir, à la regarder mourir, le visage déformé par la colère.

Il disparut soudain, laissant sa sœur agoniser seule sur son lit, le regard plein d'incompréhension et une larme au coin de l'œil.

"Lucie...? Tout va bien ma chérie ? Luc...? **LUCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**"

**Madison, Wisconsin  
**  
Elle regardait les deux corps désarticulés avec un subtil mélange de tristesse et de colère. Elle les avait prévenus mais ils n'avaient pas voulu écouter. Elle avait voulu leur faire comprendre l'important, l'importance d'une vie, mais là encore ils avaient fait la sourde oreille. Elle avait tout essayé pour qu'ils communiquent. Cela avait été peine perdue ; chacun était résolument hermétique au monde de l'autre. Tous deux avaient lamentablement échoué au test. Son frère montrait une nouvelle fois qu'il avait raison. Les hommes n'étaient que des ramassis d'égoïsme et de narcissisme à l'état pur. Mais devraient-ils tous en payer de leur vie ? Non. Elle se le promettait. Un jour, elle trouverait les perles rares et montrerait à Noé que tout homme n'est pas bon à jeter. Et là, Lucie l'espérait secrètement, peut-être qu'il lui pardonnerait, peut-être qu'ils redeviendraient les jumeaux qu'ils avaient toujours été.

Elle soupira tristement en entendant au loin les sirènes des ambulances. C'était trop tard pour ces deux-là... qui savait pour combien d'autres encore... Son esprit se dissipa dans l'air ; elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quelque part dans le comté de Dane, Wisconsin  
**  
"Non, Dean, je regrette !... Qu'il y ait des morts dans une ville ne suffit pas pour aller en chasse ! Il n'y a aucun profil défini, aucune similitude aussi bien dans la manière de mourir que d'opérer. Incendie, accidents, incidents domestiques, aléas de la vie... Putain, on n'est même pas sûrs qu'il s'agisse de meurtres !..."

"Parce que 60 morts, tous des binômes, dans une seule et même ville et en l'espace de quelques jours, c'est normal pour toi...?

"J'ai pas dit ça ! Dean..."

"De mon côté ça y ressemblait beaucoup... Et pis d'abord, depuis quand tu refuses d'enquêter ? Tu aurais changé à ce point en quatre mois ? Sérieux Sam, il y a des moments où je ne te reconnais plus... Le Sammy d'avant aurait foncé tête baissée au secours des innocents et maintenant quoi ? Tu préfères t'attaquer uniquement au gros gibier ? Le menu fretin t'en as plus rien à foutre...? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Ce qui s'est passé ? Tu oses me demander ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es mort Dean ! Tu étais mort et je t'ai enterré. J'étais seul et il y avait toutes ces choses dehors, alors j'ai chassé... chassé... chassé et encore chassé... du moindre petit esprit aux démons en passant par des vampires. Tout y est passé ! J'étais tellement aveuglé par la colère et le chagrin que je voyais le mal partout. Et tu sais quoi ? Et bien ça m'faisait du bien. J'avais enfin l'impression de tout oublier... d'oublier ce vide que ta mort avait laissé... d'oublier la douleur... Tu agis pareil, Dean !"

"Ben voyons !"

"Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, je te connais Dean !... Elle te manque... Je le vois rien qu'à ton regard. Je suis sûr que t'as aussi envie de crier, de hurler, de déverser toute ta colère... Mais au lieu de ça, tu préfères te noyer dans la chasse, quitte à ce qu'elle soit imaginaire. Mais crois-moi Dean, ce n'est pas faire honneur à sa mémoire que d'agir ainsi..."

Dean avait écouté son frère, même si ses paroles ne l'avaient que légèrement effleuré. Du moins au début. Mais là Sam avait dépassé les limites. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. Il ne savait rien. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. L'humeur déjà mauvaise fit le reste et son poing partit tout seul.

"Ne parle plus jamais d'Anna comme ça, tu m'entends ?!"

"A qui crois-tu mentir ? C'est pour elle que tu fais tout ça, pas pour tous ces prétendus innocents. Tu veux juste te prouver à toi-même que tu es encore utile à quelqu'un !" (en se tenant la mâchoire)

Le bras de son frère replié vers l'arrière s'apprêtait à s'abattre de nouveau sur lui, mais curieusement rien ne vint. Dean avait suspendu son geste.

"Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Vas-y ! Frappe si ça te fait du bien ! De toute façon, tu sais que j'ai raison. Allez, frappe-moi !"

Contre toute attente, les muscles de son frère se détendirent.

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait essayer de ne pas se disputer pour une fois ?" (d'un air triste)

Cette phrase, il l'avait déjà entendue, mais sortie des lèvres de Dean, elle avait un goût d'autant plus amer.

"Je ne veux pas te frapper Sammy..."

Le principal intéressé restait muet de stupeur.

"... mais je ne réponds plus de rien si tu n'ramènes pas vite fait tes fesses dans la voiture !..." (sourire aux lèvres)

"Mais... mais... je croyais que..."

"Allons Sammy, tu me pensais assez stupide pour ne pas faire mes propres recherches avant d'aller en chasse ?"

Les lèvres de Sam mimaient le poisson rouge dans son bocal ; aucun son ne parvenait aux oreilles de son grand frère qui finit par lever les yeux au ciel.

"Tiens, regarde là..."

"Quoi ?" (sans vraiment faire attention)

"Les premiers morts... Noé et Lucie Azerty..."

"Et alors ? Ça ne colle pas. Ils ne sont pas morts le même jour..."

"Mais les morts suspectes ont commencé à cette époque. On tient nos esprits zéro !"

"C'est nouveau ça ?" (en souriant)

" Te moque pas ! C'est très sérieux... ça s'appelle de la science !..."

"Oh ! Rien que ça ! Alors dis-moi, ô grand Dean, pourquoi ces enfants correspondraient au profil ?"

"Parce qu'ils sont jumeaux. Il n'y a rien de plus fort comme lien que celui de la gémellité..."

"Mouais... admettons. Et ce serait quoi leur mobile ?"

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête des gosses ? En tout cas, une chose est sûre... C'est pas en moisissant ici qu'on résoudra l'affaire !... Tu montes ?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Quelques heures plus tard, au domicile des Azerty  
**  
"Bonjour Madame, je me présente... Dean McCoy et voici mon collègue Sam Tilt. Nous sommes envoyés par le comté pour vous aider à traverser cette douloureuse épreuve..."

"Vous êtes des psys ?" (d'un œil méfiant)

Dean allait répondre mais Sam ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Certains nous appellent ainsi mais je me considère bien plus comme une oreille attentive et une épaule accueillante... Personne n'est là pour vous juger Madame Azerty. On est simplement là pour vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas seule..." (avec ce regard 100 % Sammy auquel personne digne de ce nom ne pouvait résister)

"Je vous en prie, entrez..."

"Merci"

"Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous... Peut-être voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Thé ? Tisane ? Limonade ?"

"Du thé, ça ira merci..."

"Alors comme ça, c'est le sheriff qui vous envoie... Il aurait mieux fait de vous faire venir il y a deux ans quand mon cher Peter nous a quittés si brutalement. Il adorait ses enfants et les enfants l'adoraient... Ils n'ont jamais plus été les mêmes après ça."

Sam hocha la tête tristement. Cette dame se confiait à eux et il se sentait mal à l'idée de la faire souffrir inutilement.

"Ce sont vos enfants ?" (désignant un cadre photo accroché bien en évidence sur un des murs du salon)

"Oui, ce sont mes deux petits chéris, Noé et Lucie. Ne sont-ils pas adorables sur cette photo ?" (en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le verre)

"Vous savez, c'est un cadeau que Noé voulait faire à sa sœur et... et elle l'avait tout près d'elle quand... quand... excusez-moi..." (ses yeux se remplissant de larmes)

Sam tendit un bras pour la réconforter, mais il n'atteignit jamais sa destination. Elle venait de se relever brusquement. La bouilloire sifflait dans la cuisine.

"Tenez..."

"Merci... Et vos enfants, comment étaient-ils ?"

"De vrais petits anges... Toujours à se chamailler pour savoir qui des deux était l'aîné, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ces deux-là s'adoraient. On ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient complémentaires. Comme la nuit et le jour... la lune et les étoiles... Rien que pour ça, j'aurais dû me douter que ma Lucie voudrait rejoindre son frère. Pardonnez-moi..." (essuyant une larme)

Les frères lui firent un léger sourire compréhensif et Dean lui tendit un mouchoir.

"Merci... Vous savez... qu'est-ce que j'ai pu pleurer !... Je ne pensais pas pouvoir encore pleurer autant, mais ça faisait si mal... En même pas trois jours, je venais de perdre les personnes qui comptaient le plus dans ma vie... Je me sentais coupable de ne rien avoir vu venir. Je me sentais coupable d'être encore en vie... Alors une nuit... oh oui, une nuit... cette nuit-là, j'ai voulu mourir... j'ai voulu les rejoindre pour ne plus avoir à ressentir ce vide, pour ne plus avoir à me sentir coupable, pour être en paix tout simplement."

"Pourtant vous n'avez rien fait..."

"Cette nuit-là, je l'ai vu... Ecoutez, je sais que tout ceci n'a sans doute pas grand sens pour vous... Vous allez peut-être même me prendre pour une folle..."

Sam allait répliquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Oui, je sais, vous n'êtes pas là pour me juger..."

"Qu'avez-vous vu Madame Azerty ?" (d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante)

"Dieu m'a envoyé un ange..."

Dean commençait à lever les yeux au ciel, mais un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes eut tôt fait de lui remettre les idées en place. Il fusilla son petit frère du regard et ce dernier lui fit son plus beau sourire innocent.

"Il m'a envoyé mon ange. Il m'a envoyé ma Lucie et elle a arrêté mon bras. Elle était si belle, enveloppée de toute cette aura de lumière !... Elle m'a souri et s'est assise à mes côtés. Elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable, qu'elle était heureuse car elle avait retrouvé Noé, qu'elle était enfin en paix et que, sachant cela, je pouvais reprendre ma vie sereine. Je me souviens l'avoir serrée si fort et avoir laissé éclater ma peine. Elle m'a bercé en me susurrant des paroles pleines de réconfort. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps tout ceci a duré. Je me suis simplement réveillée le lendemain matin et je me sentais bien, comme apaisée. J'ignore si j'ai rêvé. J'aime juste à croire que mes petits anges veillent sur moi... où qu'ils soient." (petit sourire aux lèvres)


	5. Chapter 5

**Devant le domicile des Azerty****  
**  
"Dean ! Tu l'as entendu comme moi, l'esprit de sa fille est venu la visiter. Elle est en paix maintenant. On n'a plus rien à faire ici. Il n'y a pas plus de meurtres qu'il n'y a de raisons de chasser !... Je t'ai écouté... Je t'ai même suivi. Alors maintenant c'est ton tour ! Ce soir c'est Noël et je n'veux pas te laisser te perdre dans une chasse qui n'a pas de sens. Viens avec moi, Dean ! S'il te plaît..."

"Je n'crois pas, non !..."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi à la fin ?"

"Je suis allé en Enfer mais ça tu devrais le savoir, non ?" (s'emportant)

Sam resta figé. Son frère lui balançait son séjour infernal en pleine figure. Certes, c'était lui qui avait commencé, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dean explose. Et là ça faisait mal... Terriblement mal...

"T'as raison. Merci de me le rappeler. Tu crois vraiment que je l'ai oublié ? Que je pourrais l'oublier ? C'est ma faute si t'es allé en bas... C'est ma faute si t'as souffert 1001 tortures... Et quand je te regarde chaque jour que Dieu fait, je te vois porter les stigmates de ton passage en Enfer et je me sens d'autant plus coupable. Tu as changé Dean et je sais que j'en suis responsable. Pour une fois, rien qu'une fois, laisse-moi juste me racheter. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Je veux retrouver mon frère, pas seulement ce zombie qui se bat pour oublier... Parle-moi Dean !"

"Elle n'a vu qu'un seul de ses jumeaux..."

"Pardon ? Putain, Dean..."

"Laisse-moi finir. Des enfants aussi proches que ces deux-là ne se baladeraient pas en solo. Surtout pour adresser un dernier au revoir à leur maman chérie. Mon point de vue, c'est qu'ils sont toujours là. Tous les deux. Donc ce soir, avec ou sans toi, j'irai déterrer les corps, les saler et les brûler..."

"Mais Dean, ces corps n'ont même pas une semaine. Ce sont des enfants... des êtres innocents..."

"A toi de voir ! Tu connais déjà mon avis sur la question..." (s'installant derrière le volant)

Sam hésita quelques instants puis rentra dans la voiture.

"'tain, tu fais vraiment chier !..."

"J'les aime pas ces deux-là. Ils ont fait pleurer maman. Et puis, tu vois bien qu'ils n'ont rien compris..."

Lucie regarda l'Impala s'éloigner tristement. Son frère avait choisi ses cobayes pour ce soir. Elle devait les prévenir... au moins leur faire entendre raison... Son image s'effaça.


	6. Chapter 6

**Plus tard dans la soirée…**

"Dean…"

"Sam…"

"Tu sais que ce soir c'est le réveillon de Noël…"

"Tu vas pas r'mettre ça sur le tapis ?"

"J'avais pensé que peut-être on pourrait marquer le coup…"

"Sammm ! On l'a déjà fêté l'an dernier, ça t'a pas suffi ?"

"Tu avais l'air si heureux… tellement comblé… Tu avais placé tous tes espoirs dans cette célébration…"

"Evidemment, j'allais mourir Sam… C'était une sorte de dernière volonté… Voir à quoi ressembler un 'vrai' Noël. Bah voilà, maintenant c'est fait. Tu sais, quand on sait qu'on n'a plus beaucoup de temps, toutes sortes de folies peuvent nous passer par la tête…"

"J'ai aimé cette folie-là… On pouvait tout oublier. On pouvait goûter au plaisir d'être un moment seuls, juste nous deux, sans qu'il s'agisse de chasse… On pouvait être nous, tout simplement."

"Pas d'attendrissement !"

"Je ne pensais pas avoir l'occasion de recommencer une telle chose. J'en ai rêvé. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai pu en rêver. J'ai même tout fait pour que tout ça se réalise. Maintenant que tu es de retour, j'aurais voulu célébrer tout ça. Tu sais, y mettre les formes… ch'ais pas moi, remercier le Père Noël, le p'tit Jésus ou qui sais-je encore pour m'avoir rendu mon grand frère…" (en mode Super Sammy : yeux de cocker et regard innocent)

"Dites-moi que j'rêve !" (en levant les yeux au ciel)

"Alors c'est d'accord ?" (yeux emplis d'espoir)

"Non"

Sam se cala contre la portière d'un air qui se voulait boudeur et qui devait faire flancher le cœur de son grand frère. Au lieu de ça, une douce mélodie emplit l'habitacle de la Chevy.

'_Watch me now, here I go, all I need's a little snow !  
Starts me off, sets the theme, helps me dream my Christmas dream,  
Every year I dream it, hoping things will change,…_'

"Sam, éteins-moi c'truc… ça m'f'ra pas changer d'avis sur la question"

"Eteins-le toi-même, c'est ta caisse ! "

'_An end to the crying, the shouting, the dying,  
And I hope you will dream it too !_'

"Sammm…"

"Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est moi p't'êt' ?"

Dean lui lança un regard qui en disait long.

"Je ne maîtrise pas la télékinésie si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. Sinon, crois-moi, ça f'rait bien longtemps que j't'aurais botté l'cul ! Et je signale à Monsieur Je-sais-tout-mais-je-n'ai-pas-de-cervelle que le moteur est arrêté…"

"Mais alors…"

Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

'_It's Christmas,  
Remember ?  
We've got to remember !_'

"Là ! "

Une petite fille se tenait non loin de l'Impala, dans le cimetière. Elle avait le teint pâle et portait un grain de beauté à la commissure des lèvres.

"Venue faire ses adieux à sa maman chérie… mon cul ouais ! " (sortant précipitamment de la voiture et dégainant son arme)

"Dean, attends ! "

"Quoi donc ? Le dégel ? Très peu pour moi, l'ami des esprits ! "

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il tira dans le tas. L'esprit de Lucie se dissipa dans l'air, non sans avoir d'abord grimacé. C'est que ça faisait un mal de chien cette saloperie !

"Dean ! Arrête ! Je ne crois pas qu'elle nous veuille du mal !… Tu l'as vue comme moi. Elle ne faisait que nous observer. J'ai même cru voir ses lèvres bouger. Dean !... Ecoute-moi… Ecoute-moi ! Elle avait tout le temps de s'attaquer à nous, mais elle n'a rien fait. Elle n'a rien fait !"

"Si ce n'est pas elle, c'est donc son frère…"

Le portable de Dean se mit à vibrer dans sa poche au son d'une mélodie qui n'était pas celle d'origine…

'_So light the light, I'm home tonight,  
I need you to warm me, to calm me, to love me !  
To help me to dream my Christmas dream !_'

"Pince-moi, je rêve ! Aaaïïïeee ! Mais ça va pas ?"

"C'est toi qui m'as demandé, gros nigaud !… Tu vas pas te plaindre non plus ?"

"Ben si. C'est très douloureux. Putain, va t-y s'éteindre ce con ?! C'est que c'est pas du tout mon style !"

"Et si tu décrochais ?"

"Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre, m'amuser avec une gamine morte au téléphone ?"

Sam lui fit un signe de tête tellement discret que Dean se mit à soupirer bruyamment, tout en prenant l'appel.

"Euh… allô ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?" _Mon dieu, c'est moi qui dis ça ? Je deviens dingue… Je deviens totalement dingue. J'en connais un là-haut qui doit bien se foutre de ma gueule à l'heure qu'il est… M'enfin._

S'il s'attendait à de longs discours enfantins, il fut pris au dépourvu. Elle lui susurra deux mots, juste deux mots… mais ils étaient lourds de sens.

"Il arrive !"

"Hein ? Quoi ?" (en fronçant les sourcils)

"Dean ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Réponds-moi !"

"Où elle est cette putain de gamine ?"

"Mais je croyais que…"

"Elle n'est peut-être pas coupable, mais elle n'est pas non plus étrangère à tout ce qui se passe…"

"Quoi !"

La jeune Lucie réapparut dans une allée du cimetière et, quand elle fut certaine d'avoir été repérée, elle se mit à courir entre les tombes et autres sépultures.

"Là !" (courant derrière elle)

"Dean ! Attends !"

"Pas le temps !"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû s'en douter. La chasse passait avant tout le reste, même si le reste était important. Rien que pour ça, Dean aurait mérité qu'il le laisse en plan. Oui mais voilà, il avait ce sentiment étrange qui le tiraillait… ce mauvais pressentiment… et il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. C'était son frère après tout. Il le suivit donc au pas de course jusqu'à un caveau familial où les attendait la jeune fille.

Elle avait ce regard triste et désolé des personnes qui connaissent la suite des événements. Elle en avait vu bien d'autres avant eux et même si elle ignorait comment cette soirée allait se dérouler, elle en connaissait l'issue… fatale. Jamais personne n'avait réussi le test. Peut-être que son frère avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle fondait trop d'espoir sur la race humaine. Ils avaient perdu tout sens des valeurs. Ils avaient perdu l'esprit de Noël.

"Il arrive !"

C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour le moment. Le reste ne dépendrait que d'eux.

"Là-dedans ?" (arme au poing)

"Dean… Je pense que…"

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et les deux frères s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur par un petit escalier. A peine furent-ils arrivés à destination que la porte claqua. Bien… Ils étaient retenus prisonniers dans un caveau où personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller les chercher, et… Dean sortit son portable… et où ils ne captaient aucun signal. Dean pestait intérieurement ; son frère, lui, se contentait de le fixer avec insistance.

"Quoi ?" (énervé)

"Oh, rien ! Je voulais juste te prévenir que c'était sans doute un piège…"

"Bravo Einstein ! T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?"

"Disons que j'ai repensé à ce que tu disais tout à l'heure…"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Dean de fixer son frère avec intensité. La tournure que prenait la conversation commençait à être intéressante.

"J'avoue. Tu avais raison. Mais sur un point seulement. Il y a deux esprits, ceux des jumeaux. L'un attire, l'autre attaque. Ce que je ne saisis toujours pas, c'est le pourquoi."

"Il veut que vous compreniez…"

"Lucie, que veut-il qu'on comprenne ? "

"Il… Il arrive…" (apeurée)

"Que…?"

Dean n'eut pas le temps de donner le fond de sa pensée. Il se trouva projeté contre un sarcophage de pierre de manière assez brutale, et il aurait sans doute souffert plus si son petit frère ne s'était pas jeté sur lui.

Dean releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Noé. Il n'avait plus rien de ce charmant petit garçon. Tout chez lui respirait la haine, le dégoût, la soif de meurtre…

"Espèce de… de… sale gosse !… Tiens, si je ne connaissais pas ta mère, je pourrais être encore bien plus grossier. "

Le jeune garçon ne soufflait mot ; il se contentait de fixer Dean de son sourire carnassier, un sourire qui n'avait pas sa place sur le visage d'un enfant de 10 ans, même mort.

"Et si je pouvais bouger, je te jure que tu ferais moins le malin !…" (en essayant de se dégager sans trop de succès)

L'esprit baissa son regard sur Sam qui n'avait pas bougé depuis l'attaque et son sourire s'étira jusqu'aux oreilles.

"On ne sait jamais combien on tient aux gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent…"

"Quoi ?"

Pour toute réponse, l'esprit disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Dean se protégea comme il put et constata pour la première fois depuis que la masse qui l'écrasait n'était autre que son petit frère.

"Hé, mon grand, j'voudrais pas dire, mais un régime ça s'rait pas du luxe ! Sérieux, j'sais pas avec quoi Ruby t'a nourri, mais c'était du costaud… Allez Sammy, on se bouge ! Sammy ? Hé, Sammy ?! **SAMMMMMMMMMM !**" (en le secouant gentiment puis plus énergiquement, la panique aidant)


	7. Chapter 7

"Sam... J't'en prie, Sammy, ouvre les yeux ! Me fais pas ça. Pas encore. Tu sais bien que je ne supporterai pas de te perdre une deuxième fois. Surtout que je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi cette fois. Ma cote a considérablement baissé en bas et on ne me fait pas vraiment confiance là-haut. J'suis vraiment baisé ! Sammy !... Réveille-toi p'tit frère ! Réveille-toi..."

Sous l'effet combiné du froid et de la fatigue, ses barrières qu'il avait reconstruites il y a peu commençaient de nouveau à s'effondrer, n'offrant plus guère de protection à l'homme brisé qu'il était. Juste un Dean à vif à qui la vie ne faisait pas de cadeau. Pas même le soir de Noël. Depuis son retour parmi les vivants, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul... Cruelle ironie.

Il approcha une main tremblante du visage de son frère. Il n'osait le toucher. Sam paraissait si fragile et en même temps, lui avait un tel besoin de savoir si son petit frère était vivant ou non... Dean effleura son visage avec une infinie tendresse et retira une mèche de cheveux rebelle de ses yeux. Il avait fait ce geste des milliers de fois durant leur enfance, du moins jusqu'à ce que le petit Sammy devienne le grand Sam et se rebelle. Le voir si immobile... si peu réceptif... cela lui brisait le cœur.

Son Sammy avait pris un sacré coup sur la tête et c'était par sa faute. Il n'avait encore pensé qu'à sa pomme. Egoïste. Oui, c'est ça, il n'était qu'un putain d'égoïste. Et après Anna, c'était Sam qui en faisait les frais.

Il retira sa main qu'il sentait humide et poisseuse. Du sang. Il avait le sang de son frère sur les mains. C'était lourd de sens. _Ne te laisse pas aller, Dean, réfléchis ! Allez, réfléchis ! Réfléchis et reste calme !_ Sam souffrait d'une blessure à la tête et il savait combien ces dernières pouvaient être impressionnantes. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être rien... Oui mais son frère ne se réveillait pas et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe. Sa blessure cachait sans doute quelque chose de plus grave. Il ne pourrait se le pardonner s'il arrivait quelque chose à Sam. Pas plus que le reste.

"Sammy... Sammy... Sam... tu m'entends ? Il faut que tu te réveilles mec... Je dois vérifier que tu n'as pas de commotion... Allez, montre-moi ces beaux yeux qui en font chavirer plus d'une !"

Toujours aucune réponse.

"Allez ! Fais un effort ! Rien que pour moi. Tu peux bien me faire ce petit plaisir... Après tout, je suis ton frère préféré..."

"Dean...?" (d'une voix hésitante)

"Sam..." (soulagé)

"Suis désolé..."

"Shh... Calme-toi... Ne dis rien... Ouvre-moi plutôt ces yeux, mmh !?"

"Je... je ne pouvais pas te laisser gâcher ta deuxième chance, Dean..."

"Shh..."

"Mais tu y as droit Dean..." (en battant des paupières)

"Mouais... peut-être... mais tu devrais plutôt penser à toi et ah... aussi, si tu pouvais abandonner ce petit côté suicidaire..."

"J'ai été à bonne école..." (en fermant de nouveau les yeux)

"Sam ! Reste avec moi, Sammy ! J'te promets qu'on ira fêter Noël !..."

Sentant l'affolement dans la voix de son grand frère, Sam rouvrit tout grands ses yeux. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Dean de manifester comme ça sa peur.

"Noël ? Moi aussi j'ai le droit à ma dernière volonté ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'vas pas mourir, Sam. Pas tant que je serai là pour te protéger..."

"Dean..."

"Mmhhh...?"

"F-froid..."

"Je sais Sammy... je sais... Attends..." (en essayant de défaire sa veste sans trop de succès)

"Sammy... Tu crois que tu peux te lever...?"

Sam tenta de se soulever du sol. Il y parvint sur quelques malheureux centimètres puis il retomba lourdement sur son frère. Ce simple mouvement l'avait vidé et rien n'avait changé. Il se sentait si faible... si fragile... si impuissant... Inutile, quoi. Il ne put retenir une larme.

"C'est rien Sammy, on va faire ça ensemble. Ça va aller... ça va aller..."

"Tu mens mal..."

Dean ignora la remarque de son frère et utilisa son unique bras de libre pour assister Sam dans son périple. Ils étaient presque parvenus à la station assise quand soudain...

"Dean..."

"Moui... C'est bientôt fini, Sam. On y est presque..."

"Vomir..."

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait cédé à l'appel des nausées.

"Désolé..."

"C'est pas grave, Sammy... C'est pas grave..."

Il déposa sa veste sur les épaules de son frère et lui frictionna le dos pour le réchauffer. Contre toute attente, ce dernier fut pris d'un énorme fou rire.

"Quoi ? Tu vas bien ?"

"C'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'avais imaginé passer Noël..."

"De quoi ? Sur une tombe tu veux dire ?"

"Oui, enfin non... Tu ne serais pas revenu... peut-être... je sais pas..."

"Désolé... je ne pensais pas..."

"Pas grave. On est ensemble, c'est déjà ça. C'était pas gagné d'avance qu'on y pense..."

"Sam..."

"Dès que j'ai su que c'était vraiment toi... tu sais... j'étais aux anges... Je pense que tu l'étais toi aussi. Peut-être plus distant, mais je ne t'en voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir. Tu étais là. C'était... c'était tout ce qui comptait. Bien sûr j'espérais aussi qu'avec le temps, ça irait mieux. Faut croire que je m'étais un peu trop avancé sur ce coup-là, hein ?!"

Il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

"Plus Noël approchait, plus j'avais l'impression que tu t'éloignais. Tu te renfermais dans un monde où je n'avais pas ma place. Ça m'a rendu triste mais je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, moi aussi je t'ai caché des choses..."

"Sam, arrête ça ! Arrête avec les confessions du mourant ! Tu n'vas pas mourir !"

"Tu nies l'évidence..."

"Non ! C'est moi l'aîné, donc j'ai raison. Et puis... si tu meurs, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ?"

"Tu pourras vivre ta vie."

"Et c'est tout ? Vivre ma vie ? Mais je ne l'ai jamais pensée autrement qu'avec ma famille... qu'avec toi, Sam !... Si tu meurs, je mourrais aussi. Je n'ai peut-être pas été le frère idéal ces derniers mois... J'ai agi comme un véritable connard. Toutes ces choses que je t'ai dites à propos de toi et tes pouvoirs, je ne les pensais pas vraiment... enfin, peut-être un peu, mais je n'aurais jamais dû te balancer ça comme ça. C'est juste... je crois que j'avais..."

"Peur ? C'est rien, Dean... c'est normal... je ne t'en veux pas..."

'_Crazy things, said an' done,_  
_Every single day but one !_'

"Arrête de dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ! Tu devrais au contraire ! Tu devrais... Vous le devriez tous."

"Dean..."

"Non. Il n'y a pas d'excuse, pas de pardon possible pour ce que je t'ai fait, pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir !"

'_Every night should, I believe,_  
_Be the same as Christmas Eve,_'

"Je ne voulais rien te dire... tu sais, les souvenirs, les cauchemars... Je voulais te protéger de ce monde. La vérité c'est que j'ai tout foiré. Non seulement je n't'ai pas assez protégé, mais en plus j'ai ramené ce monde avec moi et je t'ai mis en danger. Y'a pas à dire, Sammy, le passé revient toujours nous hanter. Le mien n'est pas des plus glorieux."

"Dean..."

"J'ai volé, trompé, tué, torturé, trahi..."

"Tu as sauvé de nombreuses vies... la mienne entre autres..."

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de pire..."

"Arrête Dean ! Arrête de te morfondre ! Arrête de tout peindre en gris ! Si tu as été sauvé, c'était pour une bonne raison !"

"J'étais en Enfer !"

"Et tout était de ma faute !"

"Tu n'y avais pas ta place !"

"Toi non plus, Dean ! Toi non plus... Tu es quelqu'un de bien... Ne reste plus qu'à t'en convaincre..."

'_Nights should all be silent,_  
_Day should all slow down,_  
_And end to the hurry, the noise and the worry !_'

"Anna m'a dit la même chose..."

"Ah, tu vois !..."

"Et je l'ai trahie..." (les yeux rivés au sol)

'_And I hope you believe that too !_  
_It's Christmas,_  
_Remember ?_  
_Does no one remember ?_'

"Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Elle était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, une déracinée partagée entre deux mondes, comme moi. Elle était étonnante, pleine de ressources, pleine de vie..."

Son visage s'assombrit.

"Tu regrettes ?"

"Je crois... un peu... mais pas pour ce que tu penses... Uriel m'a fait une offre..."

"Ma vie contre celle d'Anna"

"Avant ça. Il m'a demandé de choisir entre Anna et l'Enfer. J'ai choisi l'Enfer..."

"Oh Dean !"

"Mais ce connard d'ange a refusé. Tu penses bien... il aurait perdu sur tous les fronts et ça, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Alors je suis là parce qu'un ange n'est même pas foutu de tenir une promesse et que j'en ai trahi un autre. Comment tu veux que je me sente après ça ? Noël est symbole de joie et de partage. Je n'ai pas le cœur à ça. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle soit là pour le célébrer avec nous... tu sais, comme une famille..."

"Je suis sûr qu'elle garde un œil sur toi là où elle est et qu'elle t'a déjà pardonné..."

"Pardonné... ouais... c'est pas un ange pour rien... mais elle me manque..." (petit sourire triste)

"A moi aussi, mec. A moi aussi..."

Un ange passa.

"Dean..."

"Mmhh ?"

"Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi maintenant ?"

"On va s'en sortir Sam, j't'le promets !"

"Quand ?"

"Il arrive !"

"On va bientôt être fixés... T'as ton arme ?"

"N-Non... j'ai dû la perdre en tombant. Désolé..."

"Pas grave. Reste derrière moi !"

"Mais Dean..."

"Pas de discussion !"

"Laisse-moi deviner, c'est toi l'aîné...?!"

"Bravo Sammy ! Tu vois que quand tu veux, y'en a dans ta tite tête..."

"Oh la ferme !"

La température chuta brutalement dans la pièce alors que le vent commençait à tourbillonner, faisant virevolter poussière et autres gravats... Puis le jeune Noé apparut. Il portait toujours ce même sourire carnassier, ce sourire dérangé et dérangeant. Rien n'avait changé. Fallait croire qu'eux aussi avait échoué à leur test.

"Tiens ! R'voilà le sale gosse !"

"Dean !"

"Quoi ?"

"Peut-être qu'un peu de respect..."

"Suis plus d'humeur pour ça ! J'ai dépassé mon quota. S'il en veut, faudra r'passer un aut' jour !"

"Dean..."

"Non, je regrette. J'ai froid, j'ai faim, je suis fatigué, tu es blessé et avec tout ça, nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de fêter Noël... alors qu'on en finisse !"

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser. Il fixa les deux frères puis son regard se porta sur le plafond. Les murs se mirent à trembler

"Tu les as entendus, Nono ! Ils veulent fêter Noël ensemble ! Tu dois les laisser repartir..."

"Ils n'ont rien compris... On ne sait jamais combien on tient aux gens avant de les avoir perdus..."

"Chacun d'eux a déjà fait l'expérience de la mort. Tous deux ont emprunté des sentiers douloureux et se sont écartés de la voie... Mais au final ils se sont retrouvés. Car le lien qui les unit est tellement fort qu'ils ne peuvent imaginer vivre l'un sans l'autre..."

Les murs continuaient de trembler et des pans entiers du caveau menaçaient maintenant de s'effondrer sur les frères. Il était clair que le gamin n'était pas convaincu et comptait bien s'amuser. Dean, lui, s'impatientait ferme. Merde quoi, il était chasseur et il n'avait même pas le droit de faire un carton. Il devait attendre bien sagement que les deux esprits aient fini de discuter, alors que Sammy pouvait s'écrouler à chaque instant. Oh et puis zut ! Les négociations ça n'marchait pas, alors la manière forte devrait être la bonne solution.

"Ecoute-moi bien mon p'tit bonhomme... ça commence à bien faire. Tonton Dean va vraiment finir par se fâcher !" _Tonton Dean ?_

Le jeune Noé regarda Dean avec un sourire qui voulait dire 'm'en fiche !'.

"Comme tu voudras..." _Sale gosse..._

Et sans un mot de plus, il tira dans sa direction.

"Noooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn !"

Lucie disparut. Elle venait de faire barrage entre la balle et son frère.

"Cette gamine m'étonnera toujours... Elle tient beaucoup à toi et je ne comprends décidément pas pourquoi..."

"Qu'avez-vous fait à ma sœur ?"

"Moi ? Rien. Ce n'était pas elle qui était visée..." (en pointant de nouveau son arme sur Noé)

Le garçon s'apprêtait à faire valser Dean et son arme quand une voix l'interpella.

"Arrête Nono ! Ça n'a plus de sens ! Ta croisade n'a plus de sens. Tu ne peux pas juger les gens parce qu'ils n'ont pas exactement la même conception de Noël que toi. Tu ne peux pas éternellement me juger. On s'est quittés sur des mots que toi et moi on ne pensait pas réellement. Je m'en voulais tellement que j'ai voulu te rejoindre pour te l'avouer. Mais tu ne m'as jamais écoutée. C'est à peine si tu m'as regardée. Aujourd'hui, tu m'appelles sœur... mais te rappelles-tu seulement de qui il s'agit et ce que cela implique ? Tu as changé Noé..."

"Dean, attends !"

"Putain ! Encore ? Mais tu ne penses qu'à ça, ma parole ?"

"Dean..."

"Ok. Ok. Mais à la moindre entourloupe, je te jure que..." (en tenant Noé en joue, le doigt sur la détente)

"Où est ce frère protecteur ? Où est ce frère attentionné ? Où est mon autre ? J'aime à croire qu'il est là quelque part..."

Elle soupira.

"Et même si tu m'as abandonnée, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu resteras toujours mon frère... mon jumeau... mon tout... Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime... et c'est pour ça que je ne peux plus te laisser faire..."

"Lulu...?" (d'une voix hésitante)

"A jamais, Nono !"

Une lumière éclatante enveloppa la jeune Lucie alors qu'elle enlaçait son frère. Puis il y eut un grand flash et tous deux disparurent. Le caveau avait retrouvé son calme. Les frères étaient toujours en un morceau. Il ne manquait qu'une toute petite chose pour faire leur bonheur... Un petit grincement se fit entendre.

"Hé Sammy ! J'crois qu'on a gagné notre bon de sortie !"

"Mmmhhh..."

"Tu penses pouvoir marcher ?"

"Mmmhhh..." (vacillant)

"Ouh là, mon grand ! Reste avec moi ! Je sais que je t'ai promis d'aller fêter Noël en sortant d'ici, mais je crois qu'on va faire un petit détour par la case hôpital..."

"Mmhhh... pas hôpital..."

"Trop tard. Le grand frère a parlé !..."

"Crétin !"

"Idiot !"

Il y a parfois des rencontres ou des événements inattendus qui bouleversent votre vie ou changent votre vision des choses. Cette nuit passée avec les esprits des jumeaux était de ceux-là. Elle avait apporté aux Winchester bien plus que la satisfaction d'une chasse menée à bien. Durant ce huis clos ils avaient compris l'essentiel. Les priorités de la vie. L'amour. La famille. La foi. Mais plus encore, ils avaient retrouvé une chose qu'ils pensaient avoir perdu à tout jamais. L'esprit de Noël.

'_The whole world needs a Christmas dream,_  
_We need it to warm us, to calm us, to love us,_  
_To help us to dream our Christmas dream !_'


End file.
